Alyss's Adventures in Black Butler
by misteria247
Summary: While Misty is dealing with 12 trolls her best friend Alyss Phatomhive is spending her summer in London England with a grandmother she. never knew existed. But Alyss' summer turns upside downwhen she lands in 19th century London meeting a strange boy and One hell of a butler! Maybe Alyss' summer won't be all that bad. OC Sebastian pairing to see how Mist summer to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Toto We're not in 2013 Anymore

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. I OWN ALYSS BAKER.

*Alyss' POV*

I sat in the cab as it drove to my grandmother's manor. It was raining and I was spending my summer with a grandmother that I didn't even know existed until my father died. A lone tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to be anywhere but in this strange country away from my mom and my best friend Misty.

I wonder if she was ok. Is her father treating her well? Misty's father was one of the most evil human beings I've ever met. I hated him and what he did to Mist. I just hope she's ok. Being lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that the cab had stopped until I heard a gruff,

"Here it is. The old Phatomhive Estate."

I looked at the creepy old manor. It looked like it was watching me. I shivered and hopped out of the cab. Standing on the stairs was an old women who must be my grandmother. She had that air about her that said 'Fuck with me and you'll regret it.' I knew we would not get along at all.

"Alyss Ann Phatomhive. Granddaugther I welcome you."

I flinched at the last name Phatomhive. I prefered to go by my mom's maiden name Baker. Phatomhive was acutally my real last name and I hated it.

"Hey."

I said feeling like an insect being inspected. She gave me a look over and with a wave of her hand she turned around. I grabbed my bags and followed her inside. The manor was even creepier on the inside than the outside. Oh if only Misty were here she'd cheer me up with some stupid joke about the manor. I made a mental note to myself to call her tonight on my cell. After a tour I was lead to my room. I threw myself on the bed and screamed into a pillow. After my scream fest I went to the stand that held an old mirror. I looked at myself. I have curly raven black hair that had violet high lighted tips. My eyes were wide and a beautiful shade of green blue. I had pale skin that Misty often said was a sign of being a vampire. I smiled at the thought already looking forward to going back home. I decided to go explore the place because I was as borad as fuck. As I was exploring I found a strange hallway. I don"t remember seeing this on the tour. Despite my better judgement I went down it. The strange hallway seemed to get colder and darker the futher I went. I was about to head back when the ground disappeared from under my feet.

I screamed as I fell. It felt like forever until I finally hit the ground again. That was fucming tripy ass shit. I got up with a groan when I noticed I was wearing a dress. What the hell?! I heard voices coming from the other end of the hallway. Bracing myself I went towards the voices.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relam of the Phatomhives

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. I OWN ALYSS BAKER.

*Alyss' POV*

The voices got louder the closer I got. I could make out a females voice and two male voices. Along with a strange ho ho ho sound. I peaked around the corner to see what looked like 3 servents and a real old guy with japanese tea. What the hell? This was really weird. I knew that old witch would do something. Most likely gave me a drug or something. The maid walked away with a tower of plates in her hands and something told me this would not end well.

A startled shriek followed by a crashing sound. The maid sat on the floor surround by broken plates.

"OH NO DID IT AGAIN I DID! MISTER SEBASTIAN WILL BE MOST UPSET WITH ME YES HE WILL!"

The maid wailed. I quietly went back into the hallway. I could sneak pass them but by the pain in my feet I'm guessing I'm wearing heels. Plus with this bloody dress. I groweled. Why does this happen to me? The other servents went to see if the maid was alright. I quietly snuck past them. I quickly looked around the place surpisely not making a clanking noise with my heels. The place looked like the manor only more clean and homey like. I finally seen the door heart racing I raced for the door. I'm gonna make it. I thought that was until I ran smack dab into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall it was a BUTLER?! He looked at me with crismon red eyes that had narrowed into slits.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my young master's home?"

The bulter asked


End file.
